The Administrative Core is an important part of the Program Project grant which will be responsible for all aspects of Program Project grant management. As such, the Core will maintain all book keeping and accounting records in conjunction with the Pels Institute at Temple University, as well as organize and operate the major financial responsibilities of the Program Project. In addition, the Administrative Core will organize monthly meetings of the Executive Committee, and regular seminars of scientific research. The Administrative Core will be resonsible for oranizing annual meetings of the External Advisory Committee, and prepare the annual non-competing progress report. Finally, the Administrative Core will maintain records and facilitate aspects related to all institutional protocols including vertebrate animals, human subjects, biological materals, and related regulatory matters.